Herobrine and Maraliath
by TheMinecraftNerd
Summary: In a story about Herobrine's dark and evil wife Maraliath, she has never come out of hiding due from disinterest until one day when Notch's army shows up, she remembers how she loved to murder, and now... the Overworld is in even more danger than it was with Herobrine.


Hey guys, before I start telling this story let me just tell you some of what is going on so no one will be like confused or anything. So in this story Herobrine is a king/lord and lives in a palace in a dark side of the Overworld that no one goes to or maybe even knows about. Mobs are his servants but most importantly, he has a wife named Queen Maraliath. Maraliath is a pampered and very high class woman, who has very pale skin, blood red eyes (her eyes glow red when she is using her powers), and wears a black queen gown. She is very evil and is known as The Dark Queen. She is like evry guys dream girl but erm.. evil... anyway she drinks red wine (lol) and has powers like flight, healing, fire, lighting, and can move earth. She can kill people if she wants to like Herobrine, but she is very hidden so no one really knows about her. Okay then, let's get on with the story!

Maraliath enjoys many cultured hobbies, but what she enjoys more overall, is silence. In the long narrow hall, a red carpet was rolled, and at the end bestows two thrones, there sat Maraliath, looking at nothing but the wall in front of her, sitting still, not moving, statue like, not a sound was heard in the room. Herobrine was running through the palace to the throne hall, then he slowed his pace when he saw Maraliath, there was something about her when she was like this, something that would strike your heart down, which forbidds you to make any sound, not even to breath, and not even Herbrine dares to disturb the ghost like queen. He slowly walked in and Maraliath didn't turn her head, she stayed exactly the same. Herorine then walked closer.

Herobrine: (quietly clears throat) Hello my queen.

Then Maraliath slowly turned her head, looking at Herobrine, and her serious epression turned into a gentle smile as seeing the king.

Maraliath: Why, hello husband! Welcome home!

After hearing Maraliath's angelic voice in the room, it calmed Herobrine, and the feeling of silence has disapeared.

Herobrine: I am afraid to bring you bad news.

Maraliath: (tilts her head to the side) Oh, and what is this?

Herobrine: My brother Notch, he located us, and he is planning on attacking our kingdom first thing tomorrow morning.

Maraliath stood up and started to giggle. This made Herobrine confused.

Maraliath: Oh! Tomorrow! Ha! The fool! The fool! Oh your wrecked brother! As this news is unfortunate, tomorrow gives us plenty of time to plan! Ha ha! Do not have a single worry husband, his defeat shall be easy, in fact, we don't even need an army.

Herobrine: Pardon?

Maraliath: I will be there.

Herobrine: Oh is that so? Very well then, you almost contain the power of a million army warriors, but may I ask you the question for after all this time, why are you deciding to finally battle?

Maralith: Oh of course my husband... the thrist for blood.

The next morning Herobrine woke, and looked to his right and saw Maraliath lying there beside him.

Herobrine: beautiful... simply beautiful...

He got up and got dressed. Just as he was doing so, Maraliath immediatly rose up, like a dead human rising from its coffin.

Maraliath: Oh, good morning love.

Herobrine: (sighs) Ugh, my stupid brother...

Maraliath: Oh! Is that still on your mind? Don't think about it so much, it will be easy...

Herobrine: I know, I know... I just wish he was never born, he's the reason why I'm like... this...

Maraliath: Oh is that so? Then I should be thanking him, becuase I very much like the way you are.

This made Herobrine smile.

Maraliath: Infact, let's thank him by banishing him to Hell.

Herobrine: (Laughs) Yep!

Later that day, they where eating breakfast, Maraliath was the best cook in all the Cubic world, they could easily ask thier servants to cook for them, but why do so when you have a wife who enjoys cooking and makes the best food herself.

Maraliath: Breakfast!

She placed the food down with her perfect hands.

Herobrine: None for yourself?

Maraliath: No food is needed for me, now eat up husband, you will want to be fed for the battle.

Herobrine: I suppose so...

Herobrine stood in front of his great kingdom, his back up straight and his eyes, glowing and could be seen from a mile away, staring straight at nothing in front of him.

Herobrine: Mary? Where are you?

Maraliath: I'm over here! (calls out from behind tree)

Herobrine: Huh? I thought you said you where going to fight with me?

Maraliath: You'll see.

Just as she said that, from a distance they could see Notch's army aproaching them, although they where hardly in sight yet, thier thundering stomps could be heard from a far distance. Notch has brought a very large army, with made Herobrine even more worried, but he knew better than to question Maraliath, somehow... she was always right. The army approached closer untill it was about a couple yards away from Herobrine, and of course, Notch was standing in front of all.

Notch: Hear me brother! Your riegn of terror to my land is over! You shall no longer murder my people from beyond this point! My army and I shall illiminate you! And just so.. where is your army?

Just as he said that, and spinning blade cut through the air, and hit a warroir standing next to Notch on the head, and fell. Maraliath then stepped out.

Notch: Maraliath! You are not dead?

Notch's voice was almost trembling when he was speaking.

Maraliath: You! Do not use my name when you speak! You! Can adress me as Dark Queen! And Notch... do I look dead to you? HAHAHAHA

Maraliath's laugh was more frightening than the devil himself, her laugh was cold and thundered throught the dark land, when she managed to do a laugh, it made everything else freeze immediatley, to hear the terrifying voice. Maraliath never laughs, she only does small giggles, it is very rare. Notch came out of the silence faze, and made a smug face, by creasing his eyebrows inwards his eyes, and his mouth slightly twitching downwards.

Notch: None the matter! ATTACK!

The words that Notch hollered put everyone else out of the silence faze, his army began to run towards Herobrine and Maraliath, Herobrine was trying to take out Notch's army by hitting them with the fire ability one by one, but he wasn't fast enough. Then Maraliath's eyes glowed a fade red, and she half smiled as she pulled lighting out of the air, and was able to knock rows of the army one by one. Notch immediatley saw this, and relized if it where to continue he would not have any army members left.

Notch: STOOOOOP!

The whole army stood still, and once again it was all quiet.

Maraliath: Oh is this a retreat I hear?

Notch: Never in my LIFE!

Notch then swung out his brilliant diamond sword, and struck Maraliath, causing her to fly across the ground.

(okay now picture this next part in slow motion)

Herobrine: Ahhh Maraliath!

Notch: Hahahahaha!

Maraliath opens her eyes, and they are glowing far more the color red, a bloddy scarlet color.

(Slow motion moment over)

She flew up in the sky. She was high above everyone else with wind and earth rocks orbiting around her, her eyes glowed red and she began to yell. Then with just one lift of her hands, the earth rocks flew even higher and managed to catch on fire, everyone was motionless and only stodd there staring with thier eyes and mouth wide open.

Maraliath: (Yells) AAAAAHHHH! (throws flaming earth rocks on everyone)

The whole army was screaming in terror and running in different directions in a very disorginized manner.

Notch: RETREAT!

Maraliath: AHHHH! (Continues to throw flaming earth rocks unconsious of what is happening around her).

Then as Maraliath was in the air, she cried a single tear, and it fell on the ground, it was a brilliant splash of color on the hard cement, like the perfect dropplett of ink on a paper. Just then her red glowing eyes faded slowly back to the red color of her own eyes. The earth rocks stopped flaming and immediatley fell to the ground. By this time, the army was already running away far from Herobrine's palace. Maraliath fainted in mid air, and fell right into Herobrine's arms. Her eyes opened slightly to see her husband looking at her.

Maraliath: (mumbling) Oh, I'm fine...really... (closes eyes again)

Herobrine: My wife! My beautiful wife! Don't worry my sweet Mary, it'll be okay. (rushes her back into the palace emergency room).


End file.
